prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Torneo de Parejas Increibles de Minis
The CMLL Mini-Estrella division has only been involved in one Ruleta de la Muerte (Spanish for "Roulette of Death") tournament since it's official creation in 1992. The Ruleta de la Muerte tournament format is based on the Lucha Libre Parejas Increibles match type where two wrestlers of opposite allegiance, portraying either villains, referred to as "Rudos" in Lucha Libre wrestling terminology or fan favorites, or "Technicos". At times the team members will be part of a pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines with each other. In a Ruleta de la Muerte tournament tag teams face off in a single elimination tournament, but unlike traditional tournaments it is the losing team that advances in this case. The team that loses the tag team match final must immediately wrestle against each other in a Lucha de Apuestas match, where either their mask or their hair is on the line. The tournament was a one-night tournament held on August 21, 2011 in Arena México, CMLL's main venue, and featured 16 Mini-Estrellas teaming up for the tournament for the first time. The tournament was part of CMLL's weekly Domingos Arena Mexico show, promoted as a celebration of the Mini-Estrella division's 19th anniversary, and spanned 9 matches in total including the final one on one match. To determine the team match-ups in the tournament a representative of each team entered a Battle royal where the order of elimination determined when the team would wrestle in the first round – the first two wrestlers eliminated would face off, then the next two and the next two, with the final two men in the ring facing off in the last of the opening round matches. The final two participants in the Battle Royal were Universito 2000 and Fantasy, who would compete in the last of the first round matches with their respective partners. Of the eight teams only two pairings featured an ongoing scripted feud or storyline, focusing on the developing feud between Aéreo and Pequeño Nitro and the long running rivalry between recently deposed CMLL World Mini-Estrellas Champion Bam Bam and the reigning Mexican National Lightweight Champion Pierrothito that had been going on for several years. After four first round matches and two semi-finals the rivals Bam Bam and Pierrothito faced the team of Astral and Pequeño Violencia. While their opponents were on opposite sides of the Tecnico/''Rudo'' divide the team was able to put their differences aside to prevent them having to put their mask (Astral) and their hair (Pequeño Violencia) as they defeated Bam Bam and Pierrothito, taking advantage of the friction between the long time rivals. Bam Bam was forced to wager his hair and Pierrothito had to wager his mask in the Lucha de Apuestas match that followed immediately after their tag team loss. As is traditional in lucha libre the match was contested under best two-out-of-three falls between the two wrestlers. The two quickly split the first two falls between them, leaving the score tied for a third and final fall, which lasted much longer than the first two falls. In the third fall Pierrothito was able to defeat Bam Bam and celebrated in the ring while Bam Bam had all his hair shaved off as a result of the loss. Tournament Participants ;Key *Aéreo and Pequeño Nitro *Astral and Pequeño Violencia *Bam Bam and Pierrothito *Eléctrico and Mercurio *Fantasy and Pequeño Black Warrior *Mini Maximo and Pequeño Halcón *Shockercito and Pequeño Olímpico *Último Dragóncito and Universito 2000 Tournament brackets External links Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre tournaments